i_am_a_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Biggest Loser Fake Season 1/@comment-24.252.204.253-20180407143555
mediamass get this kill you tribute to some body biggest loser trainer werewolf who doesn't stop utada my favorite singer is going to laugh in Jennifer hale I don't loser I easter the bombs here we go the coolest list choose anything you want to this mean in a jap way u girl did everything Bionic Bunny Arthur Arthur Holden The Wolf Among Us Utada' Bitten is a Canadian television series based on the Women of the Otherworld Series of books that were written by author Kelley Armstrong. ◾Elena Michaels - Laura Vandervoort ◾Clayton Danvers - Greyston Holt ◾Jeremy Danvers - Greg Bryk ◾Nicholas Sorrentino - Steve Lund ◾Antonio Sorrentino - Paulino Nunes ◾Logan Jonsen - Michael Xavier ◾Peter Myers - Joel Keller ◾Daniel Santos - Michael Luckett ◾Karl Marsten - Pascal Langdale ◾Thomas LeBlanc - Curtis Caravaggio ◾Scott Brandon - Marc Bendavid ◾Philip McAdams - Paul Greene ◾Rachel Sutton - Genelle Williams ◾Ruth Winterbourne - Tammy Isbell ◾Paige Winterbourne - Tommie Amber Pirie ◾Savannah Levine - Kiara Glasco black wolves saga bloody bunny Hoodwinked! boingo Hoodwinked Too! Hood VS. Evil Andy Dick Five Nights at Freddy's Wiki cartoon network Justin legendary Voice-ActorsEdit ◾Mel Blanc: 1940 - 1989 ◾Noel Blanc: It's a Wonderful Tiny Toons Christmas Special ◾Jeff Bergman: Tiny Toon Adventures, Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue, Box Office Bunny, (Blooper) Bunny, Invasion Of The Bunny Snatchers, The Looney Tunes Show ◾Greg Burson: Tiny Toon Adventures, Carrotblanca, From Hare To Eternity, Taz-Mania, Animaniacs ◾Billy West: Space Jam, Histeria!, Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas, Bugs Bunny: Lost in Time, Looney Tunes Racing, Bugs Bunny & Taz: Time Busters, Looney Tunes: Space Race, Loons: The Fight for Fame ◾Joe Alaskey: Tweety's High-Flying Adventure, Looney Tunes: Back In Action, Looney Tunes: Reality Check, Looney Tunes: Stranger Than Fiction, Daffy Duck for President, Hare and Loathing In Las Vegas, Looney Tunes: Acme Arsenal ◾Samuel Vincent: Baby Looney Tunes ◾Seth MacFarlane: Family Guy Presents Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story utada japanese ◾Kevin Shinick: Mad ◾Peter Rabbit - Bugs Bunny ◾Cottontail Rabbit - ??? ◾Flopsy Rabbit - ??? ◾Mopsy Rabbit - ??? ◾Benjamin Bunny - Thumper (Bambi) ◾Mr. McGregor - Dustin McCannn Sr. ◾Thomas McGregor - Steven Trunchbull Emilie Claire Barlow bunny almost naked animals bunny Ferdinand Voiced by Cindy Slattery bunny total drama star wars bunny bunny monster bunny blanc ever after high bunny link Zelda bunny love superjail Production CreditsEdit ◾Created by: Christy Karacas ◾Director: Christy Karacas ◾Writers: Christy Karacas, Stephen Warbrick, Ben Gruber ◾Animation Production: Augenblick Studios ◾Animation Direction: Aaron Augenblick ◾Animation: Chris Burns, Kristofer Wollinger ◾Character Layout: Christy Karacas, M. Wartella ◾Background Layout: Jeremy Jusay, Will Krause ◾Editing: Stephen Warbrick, Taso Mastorakis ◾Music: Bradford Reed ◾Sound Design: Britt Meyers (Great City Productions) ◾Lip-synch: Chester Kneble ◾Interns: Andrew Clark, Carlo Daleo, Jeremy Duvall, Rachel Hoffman, Chester Kneble, Gene Lee, Glenn Torens, Jesse Wang ◾Dialogue Premix: Ian Stynes ◾Producer: Ollie Green ◾Executive Producers: Christy Karacas, Stephen Warbrick, Ben Gruber ◾Story Consultants: Dave Hughes, Nick Weidenfeld ◾Executive Producers for Williams Street: Keith Crofford, Nick Weidenfeld ◾Opening Theme: "Rubber Bullets", performed by 10cc ◾Radio Song: "Cocaine", performed by Cheeseburger Voice CastEdit ◾The Warden: David Wain ◾Alice, Jacknife: Christy Karacas ◾Jared: Teddy Cohn ◾The Twins: Richard Mather ◾Gay Inmate (later “Paul”), Skinny, others: Chris McCulloch ◾Gay Inmate (later “Jean”), Perverted Inmate (later "Fatty"), others: Stephen Warbrick Additional voices: ◾Kristofer Wollinger ◾Aaron Augenblick ◾Melissa Brown (voice of Alice in original radioplay and animatic) bunny rabbit Busytown Mysteries utada bunny rabbit transfomers utada bunny rabbits annoying orange Bunny Rabbits Dorothy the Dinosaur/wiggles utada carl the reaper wabbit utada Utada Cartoon network Punch Mediamass